


nine fingers

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Permanent Injury, Rayllum, Raylum, Season 2, Xadia, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum loses a finger in a badger attack. Rayla asks how he’s doing.





	nine fingers

Callum looked at his hands.

 

Nine fingers total.

 

Five on one hand, and four on the other, but it hadn’t always been like that. Like most humans, he had been born with ten. Just mere hours ago, he had ten, but now, his pinky was gone. Actually gone, and not being able to feel or wiggle it… was one of the strangest feelings he had ever felt before.

 

He sat on a tree log and looked at his bandages stump. Hours ago, he and Rayla had been traveling. Then, he got bit by a badger. Everything after that turned into a blur thanks to the shock, but as he regained consciousness, Rayla Gad chased it away, and cut away the badly bitten parts to prevent an infection.

 

He was extremely thankful for that, he appreciated what Rayla had done in the heat of the moment to help him, but it still felt… weird.

 

“How’s the hand?” the elf asked.

 

Callum shrugged.

 

“Okay I guess? It hurts pretty bad. I just can’t believe I’m in Xadia, and the thing that hurts me is a badger. One does not simply walk into Xadia, as I said.”

 

He laughed at the end, before continuing to stare at his hand.

 

“Do you want me to get some pain relieving herbs for you?”

 

“No need, but thanks anyway. You’re the best Rayla. Thanks for helping me.”

 

“Of course I’ll help you, I care about you. I know this must be a weird change,  _ only _ four fingers and all.” she said, and Callum looked at Rayla’s own hands. Four fingers on each, since birth. She had never had more than that, and wasn’t faced by it. She functioned easily without those extra ones, it was just a matter of getting used to it, he guessed. Yes, that was it.

 

“Well, maybe four fingers isn’t so bad. I’ll get used to it. After all, you’ve never seemed to need a pinky. I’ll just think positive. You can say I’m part elf.” he said, saying the last part as a joke.

 

“That’s the spirit. Now, let’s eat before we continue walking.”


End file.
